1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a disc burner and its control method, applicable to an optical burning system, especially to high speed disc drives.
2. Related Art
As technology has advanced, recordable and rewritable optical discs have replaced the traditional recording media and have become the main stream of data storage devices. As disc burners become more popular, recordable and rewritable optical discs have become necessities. The early era burners are limited by burning speed, and their practicality has been questioned. In recent years, the burning speed of burners has increased continuously and recordable and rewritable optical discs have become important storage media.
However, although burning speed has increased, encoding speed of video and audio data has not been improved as much in comparison. Data encoding speed and burning speed were similar at the early era, so that there was no problem to record data onto the discs correctly. However, since the burning speed greatly exceeds the data encoding speed, there is a problem when the burner's writing laser does not have any data to write onto the disc.
To compensate for this situation, the writing laser would automatically write in a set of “1111” filler code. However, if the filler code is too long, temporary pauses will be formed in the data or during video and audio playback, so the burning process fails. Therefore, the wait time (or the filler code) has a calculated threshold; during the burning process, the wait time should not exceed the threshold value. However, current high speed burners do not provide a corresponding support device, there is a high probability of burning process failures. For example, for a 4 Mbps video and audio source, only the 4.32 Mbps CD burner can be used, not the 11.06 Mbps's DVD burner; this is very inconvenient.